Spinal disc and/or vertebral bodies may be displaced, unstable, or damaged due to trauma (e.g. fracture), disease (e.g. tumor), degenerative effects, or wear over an extended period of time. The displacement, instability, or damage of the spinal disc and/or vertebral bodies often causes chronic back pain. In order to alleviate the chronic back pain, all or at least part of the problematic spinal disc is removed, optionally along with all or part of at least one of the neighboring vertebrae. The removal of the spinal disc and/or vertebral body leaves a void that is subsequently filled by insertion of a surgical implant or spacer into the void. The inserted surgical implant or spacer provides distraction of neighboring vertebral bodies and promotes the healing fusion of the remaining bony anatomy. The success of alleviation of the chronic pain is limited however, due to several factors. For example, the spacer or implant or cage used to fill the space left by the removed disc may not be strong enough to support the spine. The spacer may not remain in the position in which it is placed by the surgeon. The spacer may not comprise of such a material to promote bony growth around the spacer and within the spinal region. At least some of the limitations are due to the fact that the surgical implant or spacer failed to adequately address the variation in anatomy of the vertebrae along the spine.